The Legend Of Spyro and Wyatt
by LittleDraco
Summary: what if in the episode "forget me not" Wyatt didn't conjures any dragon, it was Spyro the dragon. it's a lot better than it sounds


Another normal day in the Halliwell mannor, well as normal it can be when a demon can come in any second now, Piper Halliwell had just finished feeding her son Wyatt. Piper walked into the conservatory and placed her son in the playpen and turned on the TV to a show with colours and numbers. In the kitchen were Piper's two other sisters Paige and Phoebe drinking their coffee

"so who has what planed today on such a lovely day" Paige asked adding in the sarcasm. The weather had been terrible in the last week nothing but grey clouds and rain. "well I have to go to work in an hour." Phoebe said as she got up and placed her cup in to the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "Well I have a band tonight at the club so I have to go about lunch to set up, Paige could you babysit Wyatt this afternoon for me?' Piper asked thinking about her son "sorry I can't I have to go to the new temp job today. What about Chris, I mean if you even trust him?" Paige asked but regretting it when she asked. Chris was a Whitelighter that had come back from the future to save Wyatt from turning evil, and no one knew the fact the Chris was really Pipers second son and is here to save Wyatt from turning, what are brothers for right. "Paige are you crazy we are not …" Piper was interrupted by loud scream.

Running into the dining room they found a frightened Phoebe and a second later orb in Chris. There was a dragon in the conservatory. The dragon was small it must not have been very old, he had a purple body with a yellow and orange wings and yellow belly, the eyes were the same shade of purple as his body. Something looked familiar about the dragon but no one could guess where from.

"Hello, Is someone there?" the dragon spoke the girls were frightened they have never seen a dragon and then it hit piper, her son was in there with the dragon. Slowly walking into the conservatory the dragon turned to face the visitors. "Look there is no need to be scared, I am not going to hurt anyone, unless you attack first. "The Dragon said calmly. The sister looked at each other and asked 'Ok, but who are you and how did you get here?' Piper asked as she walked over to the play pen and picked up Wyatt who didn't want to take his eyes off the dragon. "Well to answer your questions one, I don't really know how I got into this realm I was hoping you did, two my name is Spyro. I was about to defeat an evil rhino named Ripto when all of a sudden a appeared right where I am." Spyro was now lying on the floor with his wings tucked in.

Wyatt took one look at Spyro and orbed out of his mother's arms and onto Spyros back like a little child wanting to ride a horse. "Its ok I don't mind, but may I ask who are you?' Paige decided to speak and answer Spyro "well I'm Paige, this is Phoebe and Piper my sisters. And that over there is Chris and he's a boring story. Chris had been looking at Spyro the whole time "you said you were about to defeat Ripto?' Spyro just nodded his head. "girls I will be back soon." And with that Chris orbed out.

Just as Chris left Spyro asked "What 's up with him?' no one knew Chris that well to know all the signs but as they spoke to soon as Chris orb back in at the same time holding a small box opening it up it reviled a PlayStation one. With a wave of his hand the console and a game was mysteriously playing, as the game loaded Chris turned to everyone "no wonder Spyro looked familiar" and as the game title screen appeared they noticed a small purple dragon and a what looked like a dinosaur was chasing a little villager and a title that said "Spyro, gate way to glimmer' appeared." (A?N or Ripto's rage depending where in the world you are from)

Chris loaded up the game reviling the third Home world "Winter Tundra." Spyro was the first to speak first "wasn't really fond of the cold I preferred Summer Forrest better" Chris then replied "you said you were about to defeat Ripto?' "Yea why do you ask?' "and before you girls asked giving Spyro any help is important because these games are his future, and if Spyros's future changes then these games magically change so any help we can give him is important. Like I was about to say a little tip when too go for him is never get three red orbs."

"Look in trying not to be pushy but we need to get Spyro back to his own world" Paige asked Chris turned dropping his controller and wrapped his hands around Spyros neck and turned to look at the sisters like he wanted the keep Spyro like a little puppy.

"Fine one night and then we are sending Spyro back" Piper said giving up. With a dragon around what could go wrong.

**A/N: this is my first Spyro fanfiction my first cross over so please go easy on me. **

**What do you think, do you like it, let me now **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of charmed and Spyro the dragon **


End file.
